


I Used to Hate Waking Up

by WrittenChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Other, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenChaos/pseuds/WrittenChaos





	I Used to Hate Waking Up

I used to hate waking up. I absolutely dreaded the fact that I would be given a pleasant adventure, a soft lover, or a safe, loving home, only for it all to be taken away by the first rays of sun when dawn came. I know it was selfish, but what could I do to prevent my envy? I was surrounded by a bleak, sad world filled with hate. Nobody could get along, let others live in peace.

I used to hate the rain. The dark, angry skies, and the loud tremors from thunder caused a great unease. Not to mention the cold, hard rain, and the lightning; Both of which caused storms to be very dangerous for us. It’s not like you could tell nature to stop, and have the sky clear up though, I can only wait out the storms.

I used to hate people. Violent and rude, hurting others for their own gain. They never seemed to have empathy, never caring about who’s lives they destroyed. I never personally understood how someone could find enjoyment forcing someone over the edge, giving them reasons to hate themselves enough that they eventually, kill themselves.

I now love waking up. I no longer need a confusing adventure, a lifeless lover, or a fake family. I’ve helped my friends through their misadventures and times of mourning. I can look into the Labradorite-blue eyes of my partner whenever I need comfort, and I do not need a family when I’ve always had one; In the form of my younger brother, who has never left my side ever since we ran away.

I now love the rain. The Dark skies provide shade and cool breezes. The loud thunder reminds me that, I am here, that life will go on.The lightning that I was so scared of make beautiful (although still dangerous) light shows. The rain is refreshing, and helps the ecosystem thrive. We need rain as much as we need the sun, without it, the ecosystems would be in turmoil.

I now love humanity, not only for it’s good parts, but for it as a whole. Gentle and loving, helping others, not for their benefit, but to truly help those around them. People who would go around, and actively try to make the world a better place for those who are mistreated, Those who love without boundaries, and try their best to help those in bad places. Of course there are still bad people out there, but the thing about being human is that, you can be whoever you want to be, good or bad.

But for those of you out there, who make it your obligation to harm others, to break their hearts for fun. To beat them down until their self-worth is practically nothing. I have one question:

How does it feel to have less empathy than a Robot?


End file.
